Zoey 101: 20 Years Latter!
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: The characters we all love so much have grown, up, got married, and had children. Follow the gangs kids as they go through P.C.A. dealing with drama, love, friendship, and of course themselves. Zoey/Chase, Michael/Lola, Quinn/Logan, Gabriela/Dustin, Nicole/OC, and of course their kids. First Zoey 101 Story! Read & Review Please!


**Zoey 101: 20 Years Latter **

**Characters **

**Zoey & Chase**

**Daniel Lucas Matthews (Danny) (6) **

**Jackson Marcus Matthews (Jack) (8)**

**Fredrick Edward Matthews (Freddie) (12)**

**Madison Demi Matthews (Maddie) (14) **

**Quinn & Logan **

**Joesph Eric Reese (Joey) (4) **

**Kylie Rose & Karlee Marie Reese (Lee & Karls) (13)**

**Jason Neil Reese (Jace) (15) **

**Lola & Michael **

**Jasmine Paisley Barrett (Jass) (7)**

**Zachery Christopher & Zander Robert Barrett (15)**

**Bryson Patrick Barrett (Bryce) (16)**

**Nicole & Conner _(1) _**

**Austin Ross Rhodes (Aust) (5)**

**Stephanie Michelle Rhodes (Steph) (14)**

**Mikayla Joanne Rhodes (Kayla) (15)**

**Gabriela & Dustin **

**Emma Alexis Brooks (Em) (3)**

**Henry Alexander Brooks (6)**

**Addison Taylor Brooks (Addy) (12)**

**Olivia Dove Brooks (Livvie) (13)**

**What Do The Adults Do?**

**Zoey – Fashion Designer **

**Chase – Play Writer **

**Quinn – Scientist **

**Logan – Nothing He Is Rich**

**Lola – Actress **

**Michael – History Teacher**

**Nicole – Model **

**Conner – Director **

**Gabriela – Singer **

**Dustin – Engineer**

**Who Is Going To P.C.A.?**

**Steph, Kayla, Livvie, Addy, Bryce, Zack, Zander, Maddie, Freddie, Kylie, Karlee, and Jace. **

**Roommates/Dorm Advisers?**

**Freddie – Carl Evans & Randy Young**

**Bryce – Robbie Moon & Leo Howard**

**Maddie – Riley Mitchels & Bridget Snow**

**Kylie & Karlee – Lizzie Erickson & Gracie Lynch **

**Addy & Livvie – Becca Oliver & Emily Thompson **

**Steph & Kayla – Meghan Reed & Ashton Simms **

**Zack & Zander – Larry Wall & Marvin Stone **

**Boys DA: Marshall Martin, Girls DA: Peach Martin **

**Summary: The characters we all love so much have grown, up, got married, and had children. Follow the gangs kids as they go through P.C.A. dealing with drama, love, friendship, and of course themselves. Zoey/Chase, Michael/Lola, Quinn/Logan, Gabriela/Dustin, Nicole/OC, and of course their kids. First Zoey 101 Story! Read & Review Please! **

Chapter 1: Welcome to P.C.A.

Zoey Matthews – Brooks walked into her old high school with so many different emotions running through her. "So many great memorizes in this place," she thought as she shifted her sleeping six year old son Danny in her arms. Today though she wasn't here to walk down memory lane, she was her with her husband Chase to enroll her twelve year old son Freddie and her fourteen year old daughter Maddie into the school. She turned her head to see Chase walk into P.C.A. With Maddie, Freddie, and their eight year old son Jack following their father carefully into the school.

"It's about time," she grumbled as Chase and their kids walked up to her. She wanted to be happy for Maddie and Freddie, I mean it was suppose to be a happy day for everyone but right before her family got into the car she got a call from her friend Nicole saying that she couldn't be in the fashion show that Zoey was throwing tonight because she caught a bad cold. She had nine hours to find and train a replacement before tonight otherwise her entire company could go down the drain.

"Honey, I know your worried about tonight but being grumpy on Maddie and Freddie's special day won't help," Chase reminded his wife as he grabbed her free hand and massaged it with his fingers.

Zoey gave Chase a small smile before letting go of his hand and handing Chase Danny. Zoey took a good look around her old school and saw so many filmier faces. Her friends Nicole, Quinn, and Lola already enrolled their kids in last month so as she looked around she saw Nicole's daughters Stephanie and Kayla, Quinn's twin daughters Kylie & Karlee and their son Jace, Lola's twin sons Zack & Zander and their other son Bryce, and finally her little brother Dustin's daughters Livvie and Addy. Chase woke Danny up and after a minute set him down to walk and the Matthew's walked over to the DA's Peach and Marshall Martin.

"Hi," Zoey told Marshall as she approached him. "I'm her to enroll my son and daughter."

"Can you please give us their full names and ages please," Peach asked.

"Madison Demi Matthews age fourteen and Fredrick Edward Matthews age twelve," Chase said.

"Okay well Madison I'm your dorm adviser Peach Martin. Here is your Orientation Package which includes a list of your roommates names, two keys to your dorm, the rules and expectations booklet, class schedule, and your student cash card."

"How much money is on the card per term again?" Freddie asked.

"You have 800 a term for food, clothes, or anything else they sell here," Marshall said.

"Madison your dorm is 28-B and Fredrick you are 46-F. Any questions?," Peach said.

The Matthew's said nothing.

"Okay. Have a great day."

Zoey and her family walked over to one of the elevators before Zoey & Chase turned to look at their oldest children.

"Do you want us to lead us up to your dorms?" Chase asked looking at Maddie.

"It's okay Daddy, we can take it from here."

"Okay but if either of you ever need anything just call us okay," Zoey said.

"Okay," Maddie and Freddie said simultaneously to their parents.

Zoey and Chase hugged and kissed Maddie and Freddie goodbye before grabbing Danny and Jack's hands and walked out of P.C.A.

**Boom Chapter 1 done. If you guys have any ideas for me just let me know. Reade and REVEIW Please! **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
